


Careful

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [87]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mila is a good friend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overworking, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Post Anime, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, don't do what yuri does, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Ever since Victor had made his return to competitive skating, Yuri has been pushing himself harder than ever. Mila worries about her friend.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This is from another prompt sent to a friend who didn't feel they could write it, but I couldn't bear to see wasted. Set post anime. Enjoy!

Ever since Victor had made his return to competitive skating, Yuri has been pushing himself harder than ever. He’s stopped taking breaks during practice, and he’s been sneaking out to train at night. Mila can tell by the bags under his eyes and the way he’s way crankier than usual.

Still, she doesn’t tell Yakov. He’d just yell at Yuri, which in turn will make the teenager ten times more stubborn. Instead, she she keeps a careful eye on him, making sure to slip him snacks and distracting everyone when Yuri drifts off during team meetings or movie nights. If she can’t get him to stop, she can at least do her best to help him keep his strength up.

But sheer adrenaline and willpower can only hold out for so long.

The Russian Nationals are a big deal this year, with all four of them competing this year. Yuri is more determined than ever, and he and Victor have been squabbling since they arrived over who is going to take gold.

Yuri’s routines are beautiful as always, but Mila is honestly unsure how he’s still going at this point. He hasn’t slept much since they arrived; he’s running on nothing but fumes. Still, he skates his heart out in the short program and places second, with only Victor in front of him. Georgi takes third, and Yakov seems pleased with his progress (well, as pleased as Yakov ever is). Mila herself is sitting in first.

If Yuri’s Agape routine was impressive, his free skate is absolutely breathtaking. There’s no sign of tiredness, each jump and spin is precise and graceful. As soon as he gets off the ice and out of the kiss and cry, Yuri seems to slump in on himself. He’s trembling slightly, and Mila tentatively suggests that he sits down while they watch Victor perform.

He vehemently rejects her offer, insisting on staying standing. His free skate had been a new personal best; Yuri must be anxious to know if he’s going to win.

They’re all focused intently on the screen, completely unaware of anything else happening around them, when a soft thump makes Mila crane her head around to look for the source. “Yuri!” she gasps, horrified.

Yuri’s lack of sleep has apparently caught up to him, because he’s lying collapsed in the middle of the floor. Mila rushes over to his side, carefully maneuvering him so that his head is in her lap.

“What happened?” Georgi says, finally noticing what just happened.

“He passed out,” Mila explains, trying to sound less terrified than she feels. “Can you grab him some water?”

Georgi hurries off obediently. As soon as he’s gone, Yuri starts to stir, opening his eyes and trying to sit up. “Don’t try to get up yet,” Mila scolds him.

Hazy green eyes slowly focus on her face. “Mila?” Yuri croaks out. “What happened?”

“You fainted, probably because you’re so exhausted you can barely stand.” Mila isn’t trying to sound harsh, but this has been going on for way too long.

“I didn’t faint,” Yuri protests weakly. “And leave me alone, I’m fine.”

“You’re definitely not fine,” Mila retorts. “I know about your late-night practice sessions. I’m starting to think that I should tell Yakov.”

“What? No! He’ll just yell at me and ban me from skating.” 

“That might be for the best,” Mila points out, relenting a little when Yuri shoots her a sour look. “Fine, I won’t tell him. But only on one condition: you stop pushing yourself so hard and start getting some sleep.”

“Okay, fine,” Yuri whines, grudgingly accepting Mila’s help in standing up and moving to a nearby chair.

“You really had me worried there, you know,” Mila comments, ruffling Yuri’s hair.

“Whatever,” Yuri mumbles, his cheeks going red. He eagerly takes the water from Georgi when he returns.

“So, what happened earlier?” Georgi asks anxiously. “That was scary!”

“Oh, he was just tired,” Mila explains. “The adrenaline wore off, you know the feeling.”

“I’m feeling better now though, so no need to tell Coach Yakov,” Yuri adds hastily. Mila might be annoying, but deep down, Yuri knows that she cares. Whatever. He’s definitely good enough to kick Victor’s ass at Worlds, even without his extra practice sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
